Justin the Living Stereotype (Backup)
NOTE: All information below is fictitious and should not be taken seriously. Justin Robbie Jordan is a gamer, hacker, and former Prime Minister of the Artisan Empire. Justin is known all throughout Toyworld for his extremely childlike personality, mass terrorism and obsession with video games. He seemingly has all the traits of Type 1 Stereotypical Personality Disorder, which explains his moral insanity. History Justin was born on September 17th, 2002 to Bill Cosby and an unknown woman in South Carolina, as Alexander Sampson Cosby. At some point during the Bill Cosby Sex Scandal, Bill felt pressured into giving Justin up for adoption. It is unknown whether his mother knew of this, or was even alive during this time. In 2003, Justin was taken into care by a woman named Kristy. Kristy was alcoholic. She had drinking problems which affected her relationships with other people which lead up to her getting in trouble with and fleeing from the law to Tennessee. During this time Justin was left in the care of Kristy's brother, Bent. Bent displayed signs of schizophrenia and butt birth syndrome. During the fall of 2008, Bent molested Justin with a Playstation 3 controller. Justin has never himself shed light on this, but eye witnesses in the vicinity and police reports. During early 2009, Kristy had returned to her home sober. She hadn't learned of the molestation incident until the police had informed her. She was reportedly nonplussed by this news. She moved into an sex den with a rich man named Kevin. By this time Justin was growing bitter due to how rich and badass Kevin is. To distract from the tension, Kristy brought in Justin's estranged half-brother (adoptive half-brother) Dustin. Dustin was a drug user that sniffed his own butt and was obsessed with Xbox. Dustin had introduced Justin to his Xbox 360 shortly after moving in. Justin fell immediately attached to it. The world around him disappeared, the rednecks literally biting each other's necks were mute and faded away, and he didn't have boy boobs. He fell in love with this Xbox, which soon caused tensions between him and Dustin, which then lead to Dustin abusing Justin for several months. Relationships Introduction Justin has never had a girlfriend, ever. Even in Facebook roleplay, he has never passed the "flirting" stage. He always attempts to pick up girls in the halls of his high school, but to no avail. It has even been said by Gods that he cannot and will never find a girl, ever. Catfishes Justin has had numerous relationships with "girls" who were catfishing him for their own personal gain. Almost all of these were girls he met on Facebook anime roleplay groups. About 13 catfish relationships were reported, but only 2 were confirmed. Thor At some point in 2018, Justin began playing games based on Clash Royale. One of the cards in the game used the likeness of Thor, and was a sought-after card. Yadda yadda yadda he ended up having a sexual obsession with it. He later ended up having an on-and-off gay relationship with Thor. Toyworld activity Since 2014, Justin has appeared in numerous episodes. His character progresses from an innocent Pokemon-loving child to an evil, perverted, severely retarded criminal. In 2015, his love for Pokemon faded as his love for first-person shooters grew. In 2016, his personality completely shifts to a less intelligent and more aggressive type. He starts estranging his mother to put in more gaming time. His toy model (Patrick Star) is also switched out to match his weight and shape (Doc Ock). In 2017, Justin begins to have more antagonistic roles. He regularly kisses Rictonix's ass to get Godded and goes behind his back with hackers to get more power. He also begins a life of crime. In 2018, Justin is now registered as an official antagonist. He joins the corrupted Artisan Empire and attempts multiple times to usurp Rictonix's position as Supreme God. He also forms his own hacker clan named MOON and allies himself with OCCAM. Category:Characters Category:Toyworld-related Category:Patty